


comment foirer sa demande en mariage

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: sam decide de demander steve avec l'aide de bucky (et redwing)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 1





	comment foirer sa demande en mariage

En arrivant dans le salon tôt le matin Bucky trouve Sam assis à une table 

Il a l’air debout depuis un paquet de temps et semble réfléchir à quelque chose

« Déjà debout piou piou ! Pourquoi ta tronche est le premier truc que je vois dés le matin »

Il prépare son petit déjeuner tandis que Sam lui répond en lui faisant un doigt 

« Tes debout aussi je te signale robocop »

Bucky lui explique en mangeant une prune 

« Alpine m’a réveiller en me miaulant au visage pour réclamer à manger et depuis j’arrive plus a me rendormir … et toi tu fabrique quoi Steve t’a virer parce que tu ronfle?»

Le faucon lui explique qu’il voulait demander Steve en mariage 

Enfin plutôt sa mère avait fait du forcing en lui disant subtilement que « ta sœur est mariée ELLE et pense a ta pauvre maman chéri Samuel qui voudrait voir ton mariage avant quelle ne soit plus la snif » 

Mais ça faisait des semaines qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour lui demander avec toutes les missions qu’ils avaient

Et parce qu’il était super stresser aussi

Il avait fait la guerre, combattu Hydra et il avait peur de demander la main de son petit ami ? 

Bucky lui répond que le fait qu’il soit le mari de son meilleur ami ne m’empêchera pas de l’embeter 

Pour clarifier ces mots il lui balance des miettes de pain en disant « tient mange» et en faisant des bruits de pigeon 

Le para a d’abord envie de le jeter par la fenêtre mais réfléchit

« Barnes pour une fois tes un génie ! En parlant de pigeon j’ai une idée ! On n’accroche la bague a Redwing et on l’envoie a steve comme un pigeon voyageur ! Tu dois connaître on utiliser ça a ton époque, au moyen age ! »

Le sergent lui réplique en lui lançant le noyau de sa prune dans le front

«Ha oui tu parle de tes ancêtres volatile ! Et je te signale que tes en couple avec un gars qui vient de la même époque que moi gros débile» 

Sam lui refait un doigt puis sort de sa poche la bague que Tony l’avait aidé à choisir 

Il avait faillit faire un malaise en voyant les prix 

Tony lui avait dit qu’il exagère c’était pas cher du tout (il était milliardaire ils n’avaient la même notion de pas cher du tout) 

Mais Steve ne voulait sûrement pas la bague la plus chère ou la plus brillante

Alors il en avait prit une avec une pierre qui avait la même couleur que ces yeux

Tony avait trouver ça super guimauve mais c’était son mec pas le sien 

Sam va donc chercher son faucon de compagnie occuper à chasser les souris que Peter avait malencontreusement ramenées de son cours de science

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse attacher la bague a sa patte, Redwing l’attrape dans son bec et l’avale tout rond

« Ho non il l’a bouffer qu’est ce qu’on va faire ! »

Bucky propose quelque chose

«Pas grave on a qu’a l’ouvrir en deux ! Attend je vais chercher un couteau bouge pas! »

Sam prend son faucon dans ces bras pour le protéger 

« Ça va pas non ! Laisse mon oiseau tranquille espèce de… »

« C’est bon je rigole je vais rien lui faire a ton poulet… vous avez pas d’humour au 21eme siècle ! »

Le faucon ne trouve absolument pas ça drôle ! Ça lui plairait qu’on touche à la serpillière pleine de poil qui lui sert de chat? 

«Bon l’autre jour il avait aussi bouffer la gomme de Steve et il a fini par la recracher! On a qu’à attendre ! »

En parlant de lui, Steve vient de se lever et va saluer son petit copain et son meilleur ami, apparemment entrain de se disputer comme toujours

C’était les 2 personnes les plus importantes pour lui et il espérait qu’ils finiraient par s’entendre un jour

« Salut les gars! Sammy tu étais plus la quand je me suis réveiller ta bien dormis ?»

Sam lui fait un peu la tronche

« Tes sérieux ta prit toute la place dans le lit, j’ai faillis tombé 2 fois !»

Et bonne chance pour le faire bouger avec sa carrure d’armoire a glace

En plus il prenait toute la couette, Sam avait fallait le faire dormir sur le canapé, ou dehors au choix

La première nuit il était partit comme un con parce que soit disant il était super tard

Alors qu’il était a peine 20h et qu’en plus il avait faillit partir sans son pantalon

Ce qui lui avait valut un regard plein de jugement de Sam quand il était venu chez lui chercher un refuge 

Dire qu’il se plaignait quand Riley ronfler comme une locomotive et que toute l’Afghanistan devait l’entendre 

Bucky se rappelle quand il l’écrabouillait a moitié dans leur tente, a l’époque où il avait un physique de moineau rachitique il prenait moins de place

« Ho je suis désolé mon chéri j’ai pas fait attention pardonne moi!» 

Mais il est tellement mignon avec sa tête de chiot battu qu’il le pardonne tout de suite

Technique imparable à chaque fois que Steve faisait une connerie genre envoyer son bouclier dans la vitre de la maison de sa mère ou manger la viande qu’il avait acheté pour Redwing Sam arriver toujours a le pardonner

Pourquoi il était aussi mignon sérieux ?

«Pas grave on va acheter un plus grand lit… en attendant faut qu’on rattrape Redwing il vient de s’envoler! A tout à l’heure bébé ! » 

Il embrase son petit ami et s’en va aider Bucky, Redwing étant entrain de lui mettre des coups de bec avant de prendre ces jambes enfin ces serres a son cou

Ils cherchent l’animal pendant une demi heure mais il est totalement introuvable 

« Ton piaf débile nous a échapper !» 

La base des Avengers était beaucoup trop grande il pouvait être n’importe ou 

« Tu lui a fait peur aussi avec ta tête !»

Il est gonfler quand même c’était pas lui qui avait prit des coups de bec dans la figure et qui c’était fait pincer !

Ils sont tellement occuper a se disputer qu’ils ne voient même pas Nat qui arrive avec son chat 

« Salut désolé du dérangement mais je crois que c’est a toi Sam, Liho était entrain de jouer avec Redwing quand il a cracher ça, fait gaffe a tes affaires sérieux» 

Elle s’était mise en équipe avec la mère de Sam pour le pousser à demander la main de son copain

Et face à une espionne et à Darlene Wilson, Sam avait préféré céder, tenant à sa vie

Va savoir la quelle était la plus dangereuse des deux

Bucky et Sam la remercie, récupèrent la bague et cherche une autre idée

« On va faire plus simple va chercher Steve et rejoignez moi dans le jardin ! »

Bucky fini par le trouver, retenu en otage par Tony qui est occupé a vidé le mini bar en lui racontant des blagues de cul 

Il le ramène à son petit ami qui l’attend avec un bouquet de ces fleurs préférées qu’ils avaient planté ensemble 

Bucky avait trouver ça super gnan gnan alors Sam l’avait poursuivit avec l’arrosoir 

« Salut chéri, Buck ma dit tu voulais me parler, ça tombe bien moi aussi je voulais te dire un truc…»

Comme steve était toujours très poli et il le laisse commencer 

« Ok ça fait un moment qu’on sort ensemble et je voulais te demander si tu voulais… »

Mais au moment ou il s’apprête a se mettre a genoux et sortir la bague une alarme sonne

Sérieux pourquoi ils avaient une mission juste a ce moment la !

«Désolé tu me diras ça plus tard mon amour je crois qu’on a du travail ! » 

Peu importe qui c’était Sam allait mettre une raclée a celui qui avait oser détruire sa demande en mariage, non mais !

Apres avoir mit tout le monde en sécurité et sortit Bucky de la bouche d’un alien (Sam avait dit qu’il était pour rien mais Bucky aurait jurer qu’il l’avait pousser avec son aile) 

Tony, encore complètement ivre dit avant de se prendre un immeuble 

«Mission accomplie champagne hips!» 

Sam dépose la vieille dame qu’il vient de sauver et va rejoindre Steve qui lui demande

« Tu voulais me dire quoi tout a l’heure ? Ça avait l’air important»

Il hésite, il allait tout de même pas lui demander ça ici 

Ho et puis merde il n’allait jamais y arriver sinon

Il se met a genoux et sort la bague qu’il avait fourrer dans une poche de son costume

« Steve Rogers veut tu m’épouser ? »

Steve devient rouge cramoisi et essaye de se cacher derrière son bouclier

« Wow mon coeur, je sais pas quoi dire ! » 

Tony s’impatiente au pied de l’immeuble qu’il vient de se manger 

« Alors je t’aide enfaîte Rogers, faut répondre oui ou non, et faite vite j’ai pas toute la journée, j’ai une bouteille super chère qui m’attend moi! » 

Steve jette un regard autour de lui vers tous les civils un peu perdus 

L’un d’eux dit

« Est ce que le faucon demande Captain America en mariage au milieu des gravas ? » 

Personne n’était encore au courant pour eux à part leurs proches 

Nat l’avait deviné depuis littéralement le début, ils n’étaient tellement pas discrets 

Elle s’en était voulu d’avoir embrasser Steve pendant leur mission et c’était promit de ne jamais le dire a Sam (par sécurité)

Ensuite Sam l’avait dit à sa mère qui avait d’abord cru à une blague puis avait avalé son thé de travers

Son petit frère Gideon avait trouvé ça « trop stylé » et sa sœur Sarah avait juste demandé s’il savait si Thor était célibataire, pour une amie 

Et ensuite Steve l’avait dit a Bucky quand ils l’avaient retrouver 

Sa première réaction avait était « attend quoi tu sort avec le pigeon ? »

Puis il avait fini par accepter au grand soulagement de son meilleur ami 

Ils l’avaient annoncé au reste de l’équipe au cours d’une réunion et tout le monde avait fait semblant d’être surpris

À part Tony qui était pas remit de sa cuite de la veille et avait dit « Hey Wilson du coup ça fait quoi de ce taper un vieux ? Avec son age je suis sur qu’il a des problèmes au niveau de la … »

Steve était mort de honte et Sam avait envie de prendre ces ailes et de s’envoler le plus loin possible 

L’homme oiseau dit en grimaçant 

« J’ai le genou sur un morceau de béton ça fait super mal dépêche »

Steve le regarde d’un air gêné

« Enfaîte c’est que… bon je crois que je l’ai casser pendant le combat désolé…»

Avant de sortir lui aussi une bague complètement en miette de sa poche

Nat lui avait tendus des grosses perches pour qu’il se décide à enfin l’épouser 

Enfaîte elle les avait aider tout les 2 de son coté, espérant qu’il y en aurait au moins un qui voudrait se bouger, mais elle ne savait pas qu’ils le ferait tout les 2 en même temps 

Steve et Sam se regardent tout les deux super mal à l’aise

«On a l’air bête maintenant … bon bah je suppose que c’est oui du coup »

Et il l’embrasse sous les acclamations de la foule et des journalistes entrain de peter les plombs

Leur mariage avait était génial malgré la pire demande de l’histoire, d’après Gideon, puisque ça avait fait le tour des journaux et d’Internet en 5 minutes

Mise a part Tony après sa 5eme flûtes de champagne, qui avait vomi sur la mère de Sam et essayer de la draguer 

D’ailleurs elle avait pleuré de joie tellement fort au moment où son fils avait dit oui que toute la salle l’avait regardé

En plus Tony étant déjà bourré et ne se souvenant plus ou il était avait pleurer aussi tout ça avec Pepper au milieu 

Et Bucky qui avait cherché des images de Sam a 14 ans avec un gros appareil dentaire et des boutons pour les afficher devant tout le monde dans un magnifique power point (fait avec l’aide de Peter) 

A part tout ça tout était parfait 

A la fin de la soirée, pendant que Redwing était entrain de voler tous les petits-fours aux invités Sam et Steve était entrain de danser ensemble 

« T’imagine si j’avais eu la flemme de me lever pour faire mon jogging… »

Steve qui avait toujours était super timide et l’aborder avait était une épreuve 

Il avait fait semblant d’être super à l’aise mais en réalité il était entrain de mourir à l’intérieur 

« Ou si j’avais pas eu le courage de te parler... » 

Sam était juste sortit faire un jogging et maintenant il était marié avec Captain America…

« Si j’avais su que j’allais un jour épouser un idiot de super soldat qui est capable de crasher un avion dans la glace et qui m’emmène fracasser son meilleur pote comme 1er rencard »

C’est vrai que Sam avait vu mieux comme premier rencard que de tuer des nazis mais bon

« C’est vrai que ta quand même faillit mourir alors qu’on sortait ensemble depuis même pas 2 jours… je suis le pire petit copain du monde »

« Rectification le mari le plus stupide de la planète, mais c’est pour ça que je t’aime mon cœur »

Steve le regarde avec un sourire

« Moi aussi je t’aime mon chéri »

Et ils s’embrassent pour fêter le plus beau jour de leurs vies


End file.
